the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies 3
Nazi Zombies 3 is the the third episode of the Nazi Zombies series. Story It starts with the flashback of the events on the previous Nazi Zombies 2 before showing the logo. It starts with zombies attacking the lunar base with Dempsey gunning them down any zombies that attempt to enter the base. Takeo who is outside fend for himself and saw hordes of zombies attacking, He reach out for his grenade to blow them up. The team is fighting to death with the endless zombie horde with Dempsey angry that Richtofen is responsible. They also find out that Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies which makes the situation confusing. Nikolai is doubting the situation with Dempsey accepting as boring that fast. Soon, more zombie hordes attack the team which left them outnumbered. Meanwhile, the Earth population that survived the explosion from the moon is left to defend themselves from the zombies. The situation is dire with the team running out of oxygen and no easter egg to save them from doom. The team soon accept and ready to die fighting. Before they make a move, a unknown object falls down towards the moon base which kills some zombies. It was revealed it is Vince Ackerman. It cuts back to the Lyosacks' world with Alec thinking it is dumb. The story continues with Vince explaining that he don't wear the astronaut suit because 'air is for the weak'. He kills a lot of zombies and escort to Richtofen location. Meanwhile, Ray got himself a Freeway Cola. The confrontation between Richtofen and the team continues with zombies from earth aiding Richtofen. While the team is distracted by the zombies, Samantha pulls out the Gopher Device and activates it which absorb all the zombies, Vince deactivate the device which weakened Richtofen powers. The team managed to solve the apocalypse and use time travel fix again. Vince end the comic but Ray, Alec and Emmy criticize the story with Takeo having a troll face, AK47 in World War 2, Emmy being a zombie, the Lyosacks being include and do nothing but play music and Vince fighting in space without an astronaut suit. Vince demand a retell of the story where Ray explain on group of four after the explosion going around the world fighting zombies and trying to save the world with the alternate ones doing so. However, Vince didn't find it good and Alec prefer everybody die fighting. Vince soon throw the comic away and Ray asks about the ending. The comic was thrown to the garbage truck and no one will know. Pizza Guy soon broke the door and says his normal quote. In Post Credits Scene, the garbage truck didn't go far as Yequil use a magnet to grab the truck to dismantle for parts. As his robots start to dismantle the truck, a comic fell down and Yequil read it, he saw his ice cream project and think of an idea. Characters * Tank Dempsey * Edward Richtofen * Nikolai Belinski * Takeo Masaki * Samantha * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman YouTube Description Last time we saw our heroes they where trapped on the moon, the earth was destroyed, and a new round of zombies was starting. What can happen next? Will they survive, and if they do... what's next for the zombies team? Witness the epic finale of the adventures of Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen, as they fight to the last breath. Special thanks to Jacqueline Mannering for her music and voice! Be sure to search for the easter eggs, and try to connect as much as you can! You might discover some hints about what´s coming next! Also... just for those who read all the description... be sure to check after the credits! Trivia * All things that Vince added explain the weird stuff in the Nazi Zombies series ** The story with the Lyosacks in Nazi Zombies 1 is added by Vince ** The troll face that were shown in the Nazi Zombies series is actually added by Vince. ** Emmy as a zombie in Nazi Zombies 1 is added by Vince. ** The AK47 in WW2 is added by Vince despite the animator possible mistake. * This is one of two Nazi Zombies videos that does not have Takeo's troll face except it is shown in the comic reveal instead. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Nazi Zombies Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes